Dominion
The smell of melting plastic and the fumes of black magic emanating from Orfanwood are giving away its very unusual inhabitants... In the heart of the Tree, a sort of assembly line of toy parts has been set up, headed up by the craziest of them all, the very first Dominion and a self-proclaimed king, steeped in a fantasy world of the Middle Ages... But with parts inevitably beginning to run out, these demonical little cartoon toys have had to leave the thicket of their forest. And in the city, they've discovered their Holy Grail, the substance that will increase their power tenfold, the widely available Pillz... Release Date The Dominion was released on April 27th, 2018. Bonus Growth: -1 opp power, min 4 Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *The clan bonus gives power advantages on late rounds. *It forces the opponent to add pills in order to gain higher damage. Disadvantages: *Since they rely on their bonus, they will struggle on SOB cards. Trivia * Their profiles, especially the last part, are nods to toy TV adverts that describes the toy. * Their first appearance was in the webcomic, "Dominion", where they are mainly hinted at with an opened package in the last page. * The characters from the first release wave seem to be based off of some of the classes from the popular MMORPG, World of Warcraft, while each character represents one specific class: Zigal represents Goblins. Tyris Flare might be taken either from Blood Elves or Night Elves. Orka represents Orcs. Ax Battler represents Humans. *Their colors are Royal Purple, Gold, and Green-Blue. *When there are more of (4-8) characters of the clan in the game online, the music changes to a fantasy medieval music style. The same effect happens with the clan, GhosTown. For now, the effect is only in the Mobile game. *Many of the characters inspirations are taken from famous toys, companies who produce toys, games (virtual and physical), Middle Age, fantasy and mythical themes. *They are the first known clan to be created through a member of another clan: Ielena Cr of the Nightmare. *Many of the clan members' names or appearances are taken off popular toy lines, sci-fi movies, fantasy games or middle age themed characters. *The Dominion's finishing animation in Arena mode in Acute Games, fells down three acid slimes destroying the opponent's HQ, while sounds a laugh of acute voice. *Their secondary bio goes like this..." Hear ye, hear ye, dear toys! Don’t forget that although we’ve got the best end of round bonus, our abilities are stronger at the start! Doesn’t make sense, does it? But never fear, we just have to do the best we can with the weapons we’ve got!" Missions Members Collector *Valhala Cr Legendary *Lord Oon Ld *Wilo Ld Rare *Ax Battler *Bertie *Death Adder (Leader of Dominion) *Death Wing *Dookor *Guiliug *Moukrok *Peeps Uncommon *Bugamon *Frogo *Genmaicha *Golrock *Hydra *Iguan *Orka *Pudge *Sata *Sir Geralt *Stoneheart *Tyris Flare Common *Ardwizz *Artax *Babe *BroKen *Ghoonbones *Kaboom *Kresh *Nidory *Sir Lambda *Yolow *Zigal Gallery Dominion toys have the power.jpg|Teaser background Dominion toys 2.jpg|Announcement background DOMINION_42.png|former Dominion clan symbol- toy head with a crown hud-dominion.png|Dominion profile box Avent2018dfsgdsfg.jpg|All Dominions from release date to December 2018. DOMINION_42 (1).png|New Clan Symbol- evil toy head Category:Clans Category:Dominion Category:Dominion Males Category:Dominion Females